Scroll for the immortals
by kakashi'scherryblossom24
Summary: sequel to strength and immortality.what happens when a group of s class criminals finds a scroll left in the ruble of their oponents hideout, and what happens when this scroll is said to give imortal life to those who use it. more diesaku, itachi,
1. Chapter 1

Scroll For the Immortals 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Ok I know I said I would waite for reviews but I just had so many ideas I had to put them out right away.hope you guys will love the sequel as much as the first

Chapter 1: The retreat

Sakura opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness,**_that BITCH Hanami was her name I think, I will so get her when I get out of this._**

The pink and raven haired kunoichi struggled to get out of the ribbon bonds that trapped her whole frame. The woman she was facing used an odd binding jutsu that slowly sucks the chakra out of its victim. She wasn't exactly sure how it happened one minute she was making a huge crater with her fist and the next she was wrapped as tight as a cacoon in purple ribbon.

Sakura braced her self for pain as she felt a large tremor shake the earth below her violently. Her body crunched against a tree as the shock wave sent her flying.

Coughing up blood and gasping for air she was somewhat relieved to find that her binds had been cut. The first thing her eyes saw was sandaled feet and a long Akatsuki robe. Her first reaction would have been to lunge at the person and slice them to pieces but the laugh that she heard was unmistakable.

" Nice to know I still leave you breathless…yeah"

" Deidara when I recover im so going to beat you to a pulp" She spat at him through clenched teeth.

" Damn it baby you now I like it when you get feisty" he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the way he looked. **_Leave it to you to make lit of a situation like this._**

Looking around her golden amber eyes couldn't help but twitch a little at all the carnage and blood staining the ground. The area they were in was empty save for the blood and a half mangled corpse laying not to far away.

" What hap..happened where is everybody?" her voice was shaky as she could just see the dead bodies of those she considered close to her littering the forest floor.

" Well after mine and itachi's little explosion fest the enemy retreated , and the others are at camp bandaging their wounds…yeah" He could tell by her widened eyes and the way she was frantically looking over his bodie that she was worried.

A strong hand came up and cupped her chin gently then the softest kiss she ever felt was placed on her lips.

" You needent worry not a scratch on me" he took off his cloak and let it flutter to the ground just to show her everything was ok.

Sakura was about to hug him when all the chakra depletion she went through finally caught up with her and she fell unconscious in his arms.

He picked her up gingerly and swiftly made way for the camp.

Minathaous gently sat his sister Hanami down by an oak tree as he surveyed the area for enemy shinobi.

He knew that they had to retreat for now but his only hope was that any important information in the scrolls at the base had been destroyed in the blast.

If They find that scroll where all as good as dead. I was planning on showing it to leader before we went to battle what was I thinking!!!!

The winged man let out a loud frustrated growl as he pounded the forest floor with his fist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok first chap done.


	2. Chapter 2

Scroll For the Immortals 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Well im back with the second chap in this arc hope you guys enjoy. Oh to those who reviewed .

Gigi:

The winged man or Minathaous is a member of Akatsuki from the country of steal. He is what you call a fallen angel and has the power to summon 2 story tall demonic creatures from the underworld. so lets just say he is a very formidable foe.

Countess licia:thanx for all the support sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me in hopes of finishing this.

Demonsil: tears at cute ness of puppy dog eyes.i update every Tuesday so don't fret k

Now on with damn show:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2:

Most of the original Akatsuki was not pleased that their favorite medics chakra was about depleted and they would have to wait a whole day to be healed of their wounds. Even though some where reluctant to admit it but they trusted no one else when it came to their health so they took to resting in their tents or laying close to the fire they had set in front of the camp.

Hidan felt the weight of a small hand on his shoulder as he turned to stare into concerned amber orbs.

" We will all miss him" Her voice was soft and wavering he could tell that even though she didn't know him and Kakuzu well she still felt the lose.

He didn't say a word just simply nodded his head before Sakura turned to walk away. Hidan sat unblinking watching the flames of the fire flicker in the night breeze. OF course on some level he was going to miss his long time partner all of the members grew attached to their partners it was only natural.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Deidara fallowing Sakura in her tent. N o doubt they would be having a fun night tonight. Deidara had also took the supposed death of his partner hard getting engrossed in nothing but his art work and missions. As soon as Sasori had been found alive the blond became more relaxed and out going, but Hidan also knew the only time he had seen the blond truly happy was when he was with his pink haired lover.

He was broke from his revelry when he heard the voice of the leader telling them to retire for the night tomorrow they would search the base for anything of value.

The Akatsuki of steal how ever knew all the important scrolls and research they had left at their main base. Their leader Renji had ordered them to sneak back into the base at late nightfall to retrieve the information.

" Renji-sama shouldn't we rid our selves of Madara and his damn lackeys while we are there." Jouso's strong deep voice interjected.

" No none of you are in any condition to face your opponents.. we will gather the scrolls and go to the base in snow .. we will need some time to recover and carefull planning before we face them again"

Even though his leaders cloak was shielding half his face and crimson locks from view the snow nin could still feel the agitation and anger rolling off him in waves.

He was right if they had any hope in taking down their enemies they would need time and training after all they had already lost three of their members they could not risk loosing more.

His only solice was one day he would face the shark like man he met again. The snow nin had only gotten a taste of Kisame's power. He was impressed finally an opponent worthy of his time. Jouso flicked a porcelain white lock of hair behind his ear and turned his icy silver eyes towards the heavens this was going to be a battle worthy of him indeed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chap 2 done next chap on tues see ya guys then.


	3. Chapter 3: why me?

Scroll For the Immortals 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Im starting to get fed up with the shortness of my chaps so from now on I will try to make them a lil bit longer. Ive got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddly dee . oh sorry temporary fit of insanity.

Clears throat from embarrassment hehe on with show.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter3 why me?

The only sound heard in the camp was the sound of crickets chirping and a slight breeze rustling the leaves on the forest floor. A flash that looked like nothing more then a blur of movement passed by unchecked. Five shadowed figures stood watching what was left of their former headquarters.

Jouso was the first to move to one of the remaining rooms a thick coat of dust a had settled from the looks of his surroundings he was in one of the bedrooms. He could tell from the ribbons hanging all over the walls that he was in hanamis room. He would let her deal with her own shit.

After searching for two hours and gathering their belongings the remaining members found Minathaous alone in the laboratories as usual. The musty scent of blood and sterile medical supplies that littered the floor. The others stood in awe of the scene they had never seen the calm, cool and collected fallen angel this frantic before. He was going through shelf after shelf throwing the contents on the floor . Soft hands grabbed his shoulders gently as the winged man calmed significantly.

" The scroll where the hell is it"

" my dear brother it is soon to be mourning we have to flee. We can not risk to stay" with a heavy sigh and clenched jaw he fallowed his sister and the others out the way they came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Tobi says whistle while you work doo do0 doo doo doo"

A loud smack could be heard as Deidara slapped himself square on the forehead.**_why me why did leader have to stick me with one of the seven dwarfs._** It was about this time the blond caught his auburn haired partner skipping and throwing debris over his shoulder.

All day long it had been same thing going through piles of rubble to find anything important while the bumbling bafoon sang songs from fairytale movies. Deidara sweat dropped as said bafoon started in on the song from cinderela.

A soft giggle brought him from his revelry as deep blue eyes looked up to meet startling amber. He was still going to have to get use to the intensity of those eyes.

" He is awfully energetic to day isn't he?" Low grumbling fallowed that statement as the blond went back to the task set before him.

Sakura however found the situation highly amusing and tilted her head to get a clear view of the masked Akatsuki member.

" He tobi why don't you sing the one from the lion king again" A wide grin settled on tobi's features as he started in I can't wait to be king.

A strong arm wrapped around Sakura's waist and pulled her in close to a chiseled chest. A cascade of blond hair fell over her shoulder as her lover let out a small groan.

" why do you encourage him?" another soft giggle met his ears right before her lovely voice started to speak.

" You should not squash his child like wonder.. best to let him hold on to it as long as he can.

Soft footsteps made their way to the couple as both turned to see who had interrupted them. Hidan just looked at them quizzacly for moment before he spoke.

" T he rooms still standing have been whipped clean..i did how ever come across these medical scrolls in one of the laboratories."He did how ever neglect to tell her he had found it the night before when he had serched the remains of the compound alone. None of the other rooms had held any signifigance to him , and Zetsu had come to fetch him before he could search more. Delicate fingers reached out to take the parchments from her friend. Gingerly unrolling one amber eyes stared at the scroll in horror.

" TH.. these are Orochimarus"

" Yes it seems they were working on the same technique of body switching that the snake had.. but that one is not what bothers me."

Sakura's eyebrow raised slightly as she looked at the white haired man.**_What could possibly be worse than this technique if it was the one that nearly made the snake invinsible. It took all _**

_**-s just to bring him down.**_

As if reading her thoughts his hands ran over hers and pulled a red scroll from her grasp.

" I suggest you read this one" Sakura reached and grabbed the scroll back from him and unrolled it. After about five minutes of reading she fell to her knees and the scroll dropped from her hands.

In a flash Deidara was by her side. Amber eyes were stared at him with intense detachment.Seeing how she could no longer speak The blond picked up the scroll and read it for himself. What he read horrified him as well it was a technique that when properly finished would give the user eternal life. **_No illness or blade would be able to extinquish the users life span._** **_But how could this be if their enemy had indeed perfected the technique they would be unstoppable._**

It was Sakuras soft voice that cut through his thoughts.

" But some of them are dead so either they have not finished it or they haven't even used it yet…. I have to get this to leader NOW"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok that is all for now. So you guys know what to do see the little button on the bottom that says submit review press it and tell me what ya think.bats eyelashes pouts and says PWEEEEEEEEEEASE.


	4. Chapter 4

Scroll For the Immortals 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Hey guys im back sorry for the long hiatus but I got a really bad case of writers block. But im back with new you will never guess twist. Hope you enjoy.x

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: an unthinkable ally

A pair of porcelin white eyes found the one person they had longed to be hold for 4 long years.

A curvy woman with knee length pink hair stood just below seemingly having a very serious conversation with a spiky haired man he did not recognize.Then something happened that took the ebony haired mans breath away what use to be the most gorgeous jade eyes had now turned amber.

A breath hitched in throat of one Neji Hyuga this could not be the woman he had fallen for so long ago after the mission to save Gaara. H e had went to her house one autumn day to finally confess his emotions but she was already gone . After that day he had even become a missing nin just so he could either bring back his cherry blossom or bring her murderers to justice. His train of thought was broken when he notice something that made his eyes widen considerably. She was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

So she was Akatsuki now he didn't care he was a missing nin and he would join if he had to just to be near her. That's when he hatched a plan and let a mischievous smirk play on his lips.

Sakura was in the middle of a lengthy discussion with the leader about the scroll she had found earlier when she felt a small spike of chakra coming from a huge oak tree about ten feet away. A split second was all it took for her to appear behind the smirking Hyuga.

The smirk that played on his lips now turned into a satisfied smile as he felt the cool metal of a kunai pressed into his throat. Warm mint breath fanned over his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara had just been discussing the ritual they had found in the other groups scroll when he had noticed his lovers absence.**_ Where did she run off to I wonder_**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The scent of rain caught the kunoichi full force she remembered that scent ,the hard muscled chest and those long ebony locks.

"Neji" her voice a little startled.

" The one and only" he said while chuckling softly. The kunai to his throat tightened almost threatening to spill his blood all over the forest floor.

" If you came here to take me back you are surly mistaken." Her voice came out hard and cruel to his ears this was not the Sakura he remembered. Time had definitely molded her into a fine kunoichi but now was not the time to dwell on such things he had to put his plan into action.

" Im a missing nin Sakura I do not care what you do with your time" his smooth voice still holding it's slight amused tone.

" Then why did you seek me out" the kunai tightened ounce again as she finished. "no lies"

" I had heard you became Akatsuki I simply sought you so that I may join"

Sakura stood stiff face contorted in befuddlement. The Neji Hyuga one of the most honorable shinobi in Kanoha wanted to join Akatsuki.She couldn't very well say much because she was the hokages apprentice. **_No this has to be a trap.but then again who says he'll pass the test._**

Her small but strong arms slid slowly away from his neck and placed the kunai back in her pouch. Neji let out a relieved breath only to be wracked with pain the moment after his left arm was throbbing and now had some sort of seal running all the way up to his shoulder.

White eyes glared at the woman as she just cackled softly and smirked at him.

" That seal combines my chakra with yours. With it I can track your movement , thoughts etc. if I find you to be traitorous I will dispose of you myself. Now if you would fallow me I will let the leader know of your arrival"

He stared at her retreating form makings its way through the forest. **_Time definitely has changed you hasn't it_**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok no this isn't going to turn into a neji/saku fic. I have plans for him and somebody else in this fic. But I just love the handsome hyuga and the neji/saku pairing so much. First I have a fetish for long haired guys. And not to mention he is well toned. Oh and I was thinking of doing a neji/saku fic after this one you guys reveiew and tell me what ya think. Iwill get back to the othe Akatsuki and more action next chap.


	5. Kisame's partner

Scroll For the Immortals 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I know 2 chaps in 2 days but after my long writers block , but now I have so many ideas I have to get em down before I loose em so. On with the show.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: hidans partner

Neji fallowed the retreating form of his old friend into a wide clearing beside what seemed to be a half demolished warehouse.

Eight heads turned to the side to catch the pink haired beauty walk into the clearing with what appeared to be a slightly on edge Hyuga walking silently behind. Sakuras head snapped to the far right at the small chuckle Kisame let slip past his lips.

" So I see my lil sis has found us a play toy"

This time it was Sakura who shook her head and chuckled lightly as she looked at her serogent brother in amusment.**_leave to Kisame to crack jokes at the most inopportune times._**

" No Kisame neji here has come to join Akatsuki."

All eyes turned to her in shock **_. how the hell did she get a huyga to help us._**

After seeing the looks upon her fellow teammates she knew she had to come up with a good reason for this.

" I have known the Hyuuga since I was genin. . I heard he had become a missing nin with nothing beter to do.. so I simply decided that he would be the most suitable candidate to replace Itachi.

Now it was Neji who stood in shock. He would replace the infamous elder Uchiha. It wasn't going to be easy trying to show that he could fill the man shoes, but he would die before he gave up now.

Madara silently approached Sakura.

"you think this a wise decision?" His smooth voice came out low enough where only she could hear it.

" You remember the seal of obedience do you not? If he betrays us I will know."

At this a wide smirk spread across Madara's face as he scanned the boy and found said seal on his right arm.

"well then we'll just have to get him started now won't we"

The leader turned in the direction with an evil glint in his eye.

" Kisame you will look after our little hyuuga here till we get back to the base." His smooth voice broke off in a slight chuckle " After all he could very well be your next partner… that is if he passes the test."

Kisame inwardly sighed great it was going to be itachi all over again, and just when he thought he would have the pleasure of life without a silent badass. Not to mention they could be similar in other ways, as their obsession with my our lil cherry blossom. He had noticed the Hyuugas intense gaze at Sakuras back. He had to nip this in the bud pronto and let him know exactly where he stood with his sis.

Neji was slightly put off by the blue skinned man that now stood at his side sighing as if he had beter things to do. The auburn haired man knew this was going to be a long trip, but then the man spoke and what he said sent such a shock into Neji system he thought he would faint.

" first there is one thing you should know, you see our lil cherry blossom is currently engaged to be married to Deidara. It would be unwise to try anything if you wish to survive."

Deidara the Deidara the famed explosions experts of the Akatsuki. His Sakura was with that monster. There was no way in hell he was going to spend four years chasing after HIS cherry blossom to lose her to some wacked out criminal. No he was going to pass this Test and show her that he was her perfect match.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know a short one but im gonna make it up to. Next chap Neji's initiaon , more dei/saku and some from the boys in steal.


	6. Chapter 6

Scroll For the Immortals 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.ok peeps im back for another installment. Hope you guys like. (runs ands hides from people throwing food.

"im sorry im sorry … I promise I will finish the story soon… and who ever is throwing the dirty socks I can find out where you live"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 Death and priority

Itachi stood as stoic as ever as a flow of red liquid slid off his arm to a puddle on the wood of a Daimyo's home. The Daimyo of Steal country had owed his new team a great deal money and was reluctant to pay. So Renji the leader had ordered his mean to remind the man of exactly who it was he owed money to.

That's why the raven-haired was now standing over the bodies of said mans family. The memories of this night would probably haunt him for a long time.

It was midnight when Itachi and two others slid inside the Daimyo's house as quite as a mouse. They found him in his upstairs bed room apparently him and the mrs were having a very good evening of naked drunkenness. He could hear her screams as they pulled her off her knees and slit her throat right in front of her husband. As her bloody body slid down the wall Jouso had thrown her against The daimyo took the opportunity to sneak out of a secret passage. Two hours and many screams later he had finally confessed as to were he hid the money.

Itachi blinked to fade the memory away. The emotionless nin slowly turned as the building collapsed from the fire they had spread. the last thing on his mind was Sakura and what she would think if she saw him now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stood upon her perch on the left hand of the huge statue the Akatsuki would one day use as their secret weapon against Konoha. Her ounce joyful emerald eyes that now only held strong determination looked upon a very familiar site.

Neji Hyuuga leaning against a wall staring at his opponent with his trademark better then you smirk upon his face. Sakura woundered if he would ever change or forever be the same stoic holier then thou boy she remembered.

Tobi couldn't help but feel a little intimidated as his opponent just stood there staring at him with that gleam in his eye. The auburn haired man had heard of him many times before and knew he was a force to be reconed with.

" So are we going to get this over with or are we gonna stand here and stare at each other all day"Nejis bored voice resonated in Tobis ear.

"Tobi says as you wish" and with a flury of hand seals Tobi disapeared leaving nothing but his cloak flutering in an unseen breeze.

Before the thought of where the man had gone could register in the Hyugas mind a vicious blow to his spine knocked him into the nearest wall. As the huyga wiped the small trickle of blood from his mouth he noticed the blue glow of chakra around the masked mans fist.**_So Sakura has shown you how to use her super human strength has she hehe then let me show you what she taught me._**

The auburn haired Hyuga did some hand seals of his own as he sank into the ground of the arena. Tobi stood stoic still trying not to let his fear show until a loud crash came from the floor to hid immediate left and he was knocked unconscious by Neji's 64 trigram chakra point strike.

The auburn haired victor swaggered as she tried to gain his balance it was a shorter battle then he had anticipated and he didn't think that one blow would take so much out of him the only thing that made it worth while was the slinder but toned arms of Sakura Haruno clinging to him around his neck.

Oh god how he had wanted this for so long. It was the he knew he would join the devil himself to be in this moment forever but he was officially Akatsuki now and he would make sure there plenty more to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how you guys like Neji is now Akatsuki , itachi I guess is still the same murdering bastard always and tobi is well tobi enough said. Oh one last thing the mesmorizing littlebutton down there that says submit review you know you wanna push it. I miss my reviews tear tear.


End file.
